Mirrors
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: The real BTR boys get sucked into the world of fanfiction where they meet their canon Join the Real James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan as they fall into a crazy kind of Will they fall for themselves or each other? Please Read & Review! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I got this idea while reading UniqueBTR's story, Fanfiction or real life. Please don't sue me! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and no flames! Thank you!**

"Good night everybody!"

The four boys laughed among themselves as they board their bus.

"Tonight was a blast!" A short black hair boy with brown eyes

"Yeah. I'll never get tried of those fans" sighed a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes

"So Logan what's our plan tonight?" Asked a tall blonde with green eyes

A boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes slumped on a couch before he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping we could just relax"

The blonde looked at the other two who nodded.

"Then its agreed. So what's on your list to relax?"

-X-

"Dogs!"

Four boys winched as they followed their producer's voice.

"I'm going to Washington! So you four monkey dogs are off for a few weeks!" With that the heavy set producer left the band in the studio

"So what now?" Asked Logan

"Well that this time and celebrate!" Said James and Carlos

Kendall rolled his green eyes, "As much I want to agree with those two. I think we should think it through. What ever we do, it go to be big time. Father all we hardly ever get breaks like these"

The other boys nodded before heading back to their apartment, at the Palm Woods.

**AN: I hope you like it. Nothing much just a little bit into we got going in this story. Please review and if you have any ideas, they are also very welcome here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Three reviews! I really didn't think I would get any reviews and this fast! Thank you **_**UniqueBTR**_**, **_**AnimeGirl197 **_**and **_**jamesmaslowlover **_**for your reviews! I really appreciate it to the highest! Also we're back in the real world of BTR! Enjoy!**

"What you're looking at?"

Logan looked up and seen his tall brown hair friend and bandmate.

"Just checking my twitter"

James nodded and sat as their two other friends and bandmates came and sat on the couch on the other side.

"What's you two up to?" Asked the shortest member of band

"Well Logan's checking his twitter. I'm about to check what the fans said about the tour on Facebook"

Carlos nodded at James before turning to the blonde next to him.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

Kendall at this time was in his iPhone scrolling down his screen.

"What?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the tall blonde.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Logan asked

Kendall didn't say anything he just got up and hook his phone to a flat screen TV that's on the bus' wall. He went back to the couch and turned the TV on.

"This!"

Everyone looked from Kendall to the TV and gasped.

**(Bold is the stories also uniqueBTR please don't sue)**

**James POV**

**As I walk into my shared apartment I see Kendall sleep on the couch and I stop and stare then smile as my heart flutters as he turns in his sleep and I don't notice and start day dreaming of me and me in my room ( shared with Carlos ) with him pressing his lips against my as we move in sync with each other **_**''muhhh'' **_**I hear Kendall say and walk over to him and pull the cover over him then walk down the hall to me and Carlos' room and plop on my bed and beat myself up over not telling him.**

They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What can of sick perp would write this"

"Its not that bad"

Kendall and Logan turned and shared at their hazel eye friend.

"Um...guys there's more!"

The boys turned back to the TV and reads what Carlos was talking about.

**Carlos POV**

**I'm outside in the pool and I see Logan walking past and I yell for him "YO LOGAN WHAT U DOING" and he turns his head towards me and wave and smile that famous smile and my heart skips a beat when he does and starts walking towards me and I get out from the pool and grab a towel To dry myself off and he says "Hey I'm looking for Kendall have you seen him " he has his writing notebook in his hands and looks excited and I see him look me over and blush thinking I didn't notice that and he try to hide it ( he so cute when he try to hide things ) and I tell him " I saw him up stairs on the couch when I left " and I see him look me over again and I think he sees me this time and he starts to blush again and I do too and try to break the silent and say " I can walk u up cuz I'm done in the pool " and he said ok and we walk into the plamwoods and wait for the elevator.**

"Omg! Carlos and Logan make a cute couple!"

Everyone slowly turn and stare at James.

"Are you crazy! I don't like boys! I like girls! I'm engaged for crying out loud" Yelled Carlos

"I know. I was just stating a fact. If you _**were **_gay you two would make a cute couple" sighed James

"Alright I think its time to hit the bunks" said Kendall

After reading that James had a thing for him, even though its in the world of fiction. It gave made him asked some questions about himself.

"Yeah I agree" yawned Logan getting up

As the dark hair boy started to head to his bunk the bus started to rock dangerously.

"What's going on?" Cried James

Just then the bus shook one last time before everything went back.

**AN: Ok! Don't sue me UniqueBTR! I didn't really feel like writing nothing and I thought I could use a piece of one of your stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the review AnimeGirl197! This chapter is for you!**

Logan was the first to wake with a groan. He looked around him and seen the other guys laid across the grass.

"Where are we?"

_Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay._

_Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. _

_Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. _

_Hey-ay, hey_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**That was Clarity by Zedd. Here's Hollywood's favorite band Big Time Rush with their new song, We Are.**

_Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in over thinking_

_We only got tonight_

_Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments_

_'Cause this is our time_

_Life's too short to sit and wait_

_For luck to come our way_

_Light it up like fireworks_

_I wanna hear you say_

_We are, we are_

_We are alive_

_And we are the light that's shining now_

_We are, we are_

_We are the reckless_

_And you can hear us drowning out the sound_

_We are, we are_

_Young and dumb, always chasing something_

_We are, we are_

_Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming_

_We are, we are_

Just then the others started to wake with groans of their own.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he and rest stud up

After collecting themselves they looked around to see they were in a park. Not to far was a young girl with red hair reading a book with a radio next to her.

James walked over and smiled, "Hello"

The girl looked up and a new shined filled her teal eyes, "Oh my God! You're James Diamond from Big Time Rush!"

James was taken back. James Diamond! Why did that name seem farmilar.

"Wait did you say James Diamond?" Logan asked as he and the other two walked over

The girl couldn't believe her day, "Oh My GOD! You're Logan Micthel, Kendall Knight! And CARLOS GARCIA! I got to tell my friends!"

The girl ran off totally forgetting about her stuff.

"So that must mean we're in the show verse!" Carlos nearly cried

"Ok, we need to find ourselves! Maybe there's a way out of here" said Logan

The other three nodded and followed their brunette friend towards the Palm Woods hotel.

**AN: Ok so if you have OCs or you want to be in this story for fun! Just give me your description in a review! Thank you! **

**Example:(Which is my Oc that I will be using!)**

**Name: Dominique Everett**

**Nicknames: Dom or Shot-out**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: dark skinned with long curly long black hair. Mostly loves to wear tight white V-neak shirt and grey jeans(that hugs her figure) and black and white Wedge Heel Lace Up High Top Wedge Sneakers.**

**About her: She's close friends with BTR(show verse. Don't have no crush on them!) She loves to go on their adventures and having fun. Her favorite song from BTR, **_**Run Wild.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much **_**GirlsLoveJDiamond **_**for your review! Thank you for your OC!**

"Hey! Give that back!" Yelled a dark skinned girl with long curly black hair that falls almost to her butt. She's wearing a tight white V-neak t shirt and grey jeans(that hugs her figure) and black and white Wedge Heel Lace Up High Top Wedge Sneakers.

A boy with dark brown hair was running with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Logan! Give that back!" Yelled another girl, she stands at 5'7 and has dark brown eyes. Her brown hair that flows to the middle of her back with an ombrè to a blond. Her hair is strait, she is thin and is wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, and a peplum top of any color with the perfect jewelry to match. She Sports liquid eyeliner-made wings on her eyes and slight eye shadow, mascara, and blush.

Logan just continued to run while laughing, "Not in this lifetime, Danielle!"

Both girls groaned as they continued to run through the lobby. After twenty minutes of chasing the girls stopped running.

"Dom, give it up" breathed Danielle

"Never!" Cried Dominique before charging after the brunette and pouncing. Which sent the two into the pool with a big splash

Dominique resurfaced and glared at Logan.

"What?!"

Dominique splashed the boy before getting out of the pool.

"Now I got to changed my clothes" whined Dominique before turning and bumping into some one. Dominique looked up and glared, "What do you want!"

Logan was taken back, "I'm sorry. But you walked into me"

"Hey Dom...wait up"

Dominique looked and thought she was seeing things, "There's two of you?"

The two Logans looked at each other and gasped.

"Wait, if there's two Logans, than there must be two..."

"Tow of everyone" sighed Kendall as he and the other walked over

"Wow! This is crazy!" Said Dominique slumping in a pool chair

"You're telling me!" Cried Logan

Dominique looked at the Logans and sighed, "For one we need to get this straight" she turned to Logan from the show verse, "Till they leave you will be called Hortense!"

"Why Hortense!" Both Logans asked

"I like it!" Dominique simplyly said

Logan Henderson smiled at his canon self, "I like it too"

Hortense blushed.

"Now, let's go up to the apartment and get this straighten" said Danielle

Everyone nodded and headed for the elevators in the lobby.

**AN: So how was that, **_**GirlsLoveJDiamond**_**? Did you like how I put your OC?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews **_**GirlsLoveJDiamond **_**and **_**UniqueBTR**_**. It really means a lot! Here chapter five up fast for you guys!**

The boys followed Dominique, Hortense and Danielle to apartment 2J. Inside they saw a girl that's 5'8 and have short black hair. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans and a black lose shirt kinda like a tomboy would look like. She has on sneaker hills and hat that's to the side. She was sitting on a orange couch in a heated video game match.

Dominique rolled her brown eyes and whistled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Dom, what the hell!" Said Kendall before looking behind her and his eyes went wide

"OMG! There's more BTR!" The girl on the couch cried excited

"Leticia! Not now!" Danielle said with sigh

"But there are more BTR! Standing infront of us and you want **me **to keep calm!"

Dominique sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples, "Tc, not now! Later I promise"

Leticia pouted before slumping in the couch.

"Ok. Please some one explain what's going on?"

Danielle stepped up, "We will but first we got to clear some things up. While they are staying here we got to figure out what to call you all"

"Call them by their last names"

Every one looked and seen the lightest Knight slide down the swirly slide.

"But James, can't be called Diamond. Its embrassing" said Katie

Danielle nodded before turning towards the other James, "What's your last name?"

"Maslow"

"That will do" said Dominique before turning towards the canon BTR boys, "Kendall, you're going to be called Knight and Carlos, you're going to be called Garcia"

Everyone nodded with in agreement.

"Oh right now that's settled. What the hell is going on!" James cried

"We don't know" said Logan with a sigh

"Yeah. One minute we was in our tour bus then we're here"

"But why do you look like us?" Asked Garcia

"We are you" said Carlos

"This just got wireder. If that's even a word" said James

"How can you be us?" Hortense asked

"In our world, we do this show called Big Time Rush. We played ourself but with funny personalities" explained Logan

"Wow! This just got crazier!" Said Knight slumping on the couch next to Leticia

"But a good crazy! Imagine the fun we can have with the eight of you and three of us!" Said Leticia

Danielle and Dominique rolled their brown eyes and shook their heads, "Only Tc"

Just then Dominique's eyes widen, "Oh crap"

"What?!" Leticia and Danielle asked their friend

Dominique said noting but ran from where she was olive to the window. To her horror, she seen a boy with olive skin with brown low cut wear a white-grey t shirt that hugs his muscles and packs and dark blue jeans picking up her paper from before and started reading it.

"My life is over" cried Dominique before slumping down to the floor before burying her head in her arms

Leticia got up and looked out the window. A huge goofy smiled came across her lips.

"Its not so bad"

"Hey! You two, what are we going to do about BTR 1?" Danielle asked

"They would have to say here until we figure out something" said Hortense

"I guess we have not choice" sighed Kendall

"So what now!" Asked both BTR bands

"Well don't stand here and be stupid! Do what you normally do when Gustavo gives you breaks!" With that the youngest Knight left the apartment

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here and never come out" cried Dominique

Leticia and Danielle shared a looked before going over to their friend and dragged her out the apartment with the eight boys following.

**AN: How was that? Did you like it? Was it funny? Who do you think the boy was that read Dom's paper? Also what are the boybands you like from 200 to now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks **_**UniqueBTR **_**for the review! I'm glad you liked it and I don't plan on you going anywhere anytime soon! Also I hope you like the Jonas Brothers but if you don't than its all ok too. Enjoy chapter six!**

Leticia and Danielle dragged their friend to the Palm Woods park. Before sitting her on a nearby bench.

"What now?" Asked Garcia

"We have some FUN!" Yelled Leticia before running off dragging most of the boys with her

Leaving Logan and Hortense with Danielle and Dominique. Just then the boy that Dominique seen from the window walked over.

"Are you Dominique?"

Dominique looked up and gasped and slowly nodded as there infront of her was Nick Jonas.

"I asked the weird maintince man and he told me you would be here" Nick than pulled out a piece of paper out his pocket and handed it to Dominique, "I believe this is yours"

Dominique gulped, "Thank you"

Nick smiled and walked away after giving a wink.

"What was that about?"

Hortense sighed, "You pack cuteness but not brains"

Logan was shocked. Did his self...canon self tell him...he's cute! But as wired as it was...he liked it and he thinks he's starting to like himself more than he should.

"Logan, that guy was Nick Jonas. A member of a poplar boyband called the Jonas Brothers and our friend here...has a huge crush on him" explained Danielle

Hortense laughed, "More like love!"

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Idiots" before walking off

"Where you're going?" Called Danielle and Hortense

"To change my clothes! Remember? No thanks to a certain Logan!" With that Dominique was gone

Logan looked back at the other two, "She's not a Big Time Rush fan is she?"

Hortense eyes widen, "What!? What made you asked that?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

The three looked and saw Leticia with the six boys.

"Logan here just asked if Dom was a fan" Danielle informed

Leticia looked at Logan and smiled, "Oh she's a fan! She's just as crazy about BTR as me and Danielle. Even though she's new to being a Rusher, she's a fan. She knows every song by heart now!"

Logan smiled at the information. If he wasn't so into his self, he could see him asking Dominique out.

"What made you asked that?" Asked Kendall

"Oh. Its just all the fans I met had crushes or desires for us! But Dominiue...she has a thing for Nick Jonas"

The real Big Time Rush eyes widen, "We haven't heard that name in a while" they all said

"She used to like one of us" Said Knight

"Who?" Asked the all of the real BTR members

Hortense sighed before raising his hand, "Me"

Knight nodded, "But I told her he was gay and he's taken..."

Logan eyes widen as he felt his heart break but managed to choke out, "Who?"

Knight walked over and pulled Hortense into a hugged and a heated kiss before turning towards the others, "Me"

Kendall eyes rolled behind his head before fainting.

"I'll be back I'm going on a walk" Logan managed said before walking away

Danielle and Leticia shared a smypothaic look before following the boys back to the hotel as they carried Kendall.

**AN: Ok! So its not all humor and fun, sorry. But it will be more fun soon just bear with me. I don't know where's this is going. But if you have ideas, please fill free to tell me! Next chapter I warn will be a little sad, but with your OCs and BTR, it was lighten up. So please leave a review, Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews **_**UniqueBTR**_**. But I am certainly lost of ideas for my other BTR stories. Also I want to ask how would you feel being paired with canon Carlos?**

Logan had walked through the whole park thinking about the events that happened over just a few hours. He was making his way towards the elevators when he saw Nick standing in the lobby with a dozen of red roses. He didn't pay it no mind, thinking it was for Dominique. Till he seen a girl with blonde hair, he remembered as Jo Taylor walking over and kissing him. Logan's eyes went wide as baseballs as he seen Nick kiss back. At that moment his heart broke more than it already was. With a quick dash he run towards the elevator. Once on the floor, he bolted towards the apartment and rushed in.

Everyone looked from the old cold Kendall to the door.

"Um..where's Dominique?" Logan asked

"In the back, changing" said Garcia

Just then the guys carried Kendall to Knight and Hortense's shared room.

"Well we're going to the pool" announced Leticia

Everyone soon left the apartment leaving Logan standing in the living. Not to long after everyone left Dominique came out from the back wearing a pair of dark blue denim leggings and a white lace tank top. She also had on a pair gold glitter high top sneakers. Logan gaped at how the outfit made her more beautiful.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

Logan shook his head, "They went to the pool. Um I need to tell you something"

Dominique just finished putting on her diamond earrings when she looked at the brunette.

"Um...this isn't easy" said Logan as he made way to the window, "I'm sorry, but you should see for your self"

Dominique was plan out confused but walked over anyway. What she saw broke her heart, again. There infront of the hotel was Nick and Jo kissing.

"Not again"

"I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you but I thought you should know"

"Thanks" Dominique smiled half heartily, "Now I got all cute for nothing"

Logan felt bad. His heart wasn't just broken, so was hers and hers got broken for the second. If even that.

"Would like to go for lunch?"

Dominique was shocked but smiled, "Sure"

Logan smiled his famous crooked smile before walking out the apartment with Dominique.

**AN: I know short, but I'm certainly running low of ideas. So bear with me! Till next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks **_**UniqueBTR **_**for the review, but I'm afraid this the last chapter for this story. But don't worry you won't be forgotten. My next story, is like a continue story. So here's chapter eight, enjoy!**

Logan and Dominique walked in the apartment laughing making every body's head turn.

"OMG! Dom, you went on a date with Logan!" Leticia shouted excitedly

Dominique blushed as Logan just smiled a crooked smiled. But everyone turned their attention towards the hallway when they heard a groan.

"Please tell me I was dreaming" moaned Kendall as he walked over. His hair was sticking in every directions

"Sooory, but you wasn't" Leticia said with cheerful smile

Kendall's mouth gaped before he looked to the couch and to his most horror saw his canon self and canon Logan in a heated make out. Every one shook their heads when Kendall fell to the ground with a thud.

-X-

"Ms. Everett"

Dominique shot up from her desk to see a short bald man with geeky glasses.

"Um hi"

The man sighed, "My classroom is not for sleeping, Ms. Everett"

Dominique nodded and looked at her desk. Just then the school bell rang. Dominique shot up and rushed to her locker where her two best friends met her.

"This is the third time this week you fell asleep" said Danielle

"What did you dream about?" Leticia asked cheerfully

"BTR"

Leticia smiled wide, "Really! What happened?"

Dominique sighed, "It was crazy. Big Time Rush met their canon selves and you two were in it. Leticia you had a thing with James Diamond and Lc you, had a crush on canon Carlos"

"What about you?" Danielle asked with a raised eye brow

"I went a date with Logan Henderson and canon Logan and Kendall were going together which made Kendall Schmidt faint, twice"

Danielle and Leticia couldn't hold in the laughter that was begging to be released. The three girls walked down the hallway towards the exit laughing their hearts out.

**AN: Ok this is the shortest story I ever made. But I kinda lost interest. But I'm making another story with my OC and yours. So look out.**


End file.
